The invention relates to the general field of machining systems comprising machining tools and control methods for such machining systems.
Patent document EP 1 548 529 discloses a machining system comprising a machining tool comprising:                at least one real tool for machining a real part;        a plurality of actuators arranged to cause said at least one real tool to move relative to a real blank for machining in order to form the real part;        a plurality of sensors for generating positioning data representative of a current position of the real tool relative to a real machine reference frame;        a memory storing shape correction data for the real tool; and        a physical controller arranged to execute a machining program and to control the actuators in compliance with instructions contained in the machining program and as a function of at least some of the shape correction data for the real tool, so as to move said at least one real tool in the real machine reference frame relative to the real blank in such a manner as to machine the real blank in order to form the real part.        
In that prior art document, a solution is proposed for monitoring the machining by using a camera that transmits images of the machining, which correspond to machining instructions being executed by the physical controller.
Because a large amount of material is projected during machining, the video image picked up by the camera is often degraded, making it difficult to observe the machining.